Cartwheel Battle!
by DoctorCroctagon
Summary: When the five Nordic nations decide to take a visit to the beach at sunset, a casual stroll turns into an epic cartwheel war! Contains slight SuFin and DenNor. Oneshot.


**A/N: I do not own Hetalia, nor it's characters, and I'm getting pretty annoyed with the fact that I have to put these at the beginning of ALL my stories. **

The sun was setting. It cast an orange light all over the sandy beach. The water itself had a light orange pigment. The silent beach was as tranquil as always, but it was about to get a loud surprise.

"Heck yeah!" Denmark cried, running ahead of the rest of the Nordic Five. "This is awesome! We've got this entire beach all to ourselves!" he shouted, jumping in the air and hitting it with his fist. He turned around to face his friends. Finland was smiling at him from where he walked next to Sweden, but the other three were frowning. "what's up with you guys?" Denmark complained, hands on his hips. "You're all being so boring!" Norway rolled his eyes and kept walking next to his brother. Denmark huffed and turned his back to his companions. But moments after he did, whirling streak of purple sped past him. Denmark stopped, his wild blond hair still blowing from the breeze the unidentified twirling object. His blinked twice to orient himself and saw before him, Norway standing up, having just finished a very skilled cart wheeling maneuver. His purple hat was on the ground, and he was brushing sand off of his clothing.

"Happy now?" Norway asked, turning to face Denmark. His hair was disheveled, and his face was slightly pink. Denmark liked how that looked, and wasn't afraid to say so, if anyone asked. But aside from feeling attracted, he also felt challenged. So he place his hands on his hips and said.

"Not yet!" so he placed his hands on the sandy ground and executed and equally impressive cartwheel, and found himself next to his violet eyed companion. Norway glared at Denmark, and executed another cartwheel, this one was preformed with one hand, and went backwards. He landed it with grace, and looked directly into Denmark's blue eyes.

"Challenge accepted."

From a distance, Iceland, Sweden and Finland watched amused. Well, for the most part.

"Those two are ridiculous." Iceland scoffed.

"I think that looks really fun!" Finland noted cheerfully. "I want to play too!" So with that said, he placed his hands above his head in the starting position for a cartwheel. And with the skill of a master, cart wheeled all the way up to Denmark.

"So, you think you can beat me too, eh?" Denmark asked, his face pink with exertion. Finland was ultimately intimidated, so he shook his head like a madman.

"No, no! I just thought it looked like fun! That's it!" Finland clarified.

"Oh, well, I don't see why not!" Denmark said. Then he cart wheeled over by to the water's edge, the jumped using one hand, feet-first into the shallow waters. He took his coat off and tossed it into the sand, followed by his tie, then his shoes and socks. He rolled up his pants to his knees and his shirt to his elbows. Then he cart wheeled along the shoreline, the sun hitting the droplets that came from the twirl in the perfect way that they became rainbow. From the shore, Norway watched. He watched every move Denmark made, and found it entrancing. Being him, Finland was cart wheeling around like there was no tomorrow. But Norway didn't notice, because he was too busy watching Denmark. He noticed that the sun made his hair look amazing, and his eyes seemed bluer than usual. "Hey Norway!" Denmark called. "Can you top that?" Norway blinked out of his trance and nodded. He walked over to Finland and started to talk with him. Denmark watched from the shore. "Eh?"

Norway spoke to Finland in hushed tones, and Finland nodded excitedly as he spoke. When they had finished conspiring, Norway strolled up to where Sweden and Iceland had sat down. He took his hat from his brother and put it on his head. Then he walked over to Finland who smiled at him.

"Ready?" Norway asked him, positioning himself in front of Finland and to his left.

"Ready!" Finland replied happily.

"one," Norway began to count solemnly.

"two!" Finland continued.

"Three!" They shouted together. And then the sprang into action. Finland and Norway put their arms up and jumped, each heading in a different direction. They used their legs and hands to stop in mid roll, and head in the same direction. And when they were nearly in front of each other, they lifted one hand up, and they their hat's in the air. And using their other hands, they caught each other's hats and placed them on their own heads. And as a finishing move, they used their arms to propel upwards in a jump. And let's be glad that Sweden and Denmark are quick, because If they hadn't ran over and put their arms out to catch Norway and Finland, then the two cart wheeling fools would end up sprawled out on the sand.

Finland landed in Sweden's outstretched arms. Norway's hat had slipped so it was covering one of his eyes. He smiled gratefully up at Sweden.

"Thanks Su-San!" he said happily.

"Just don't do anything that dangerous again." Sweden replied bluntly.

"Okay!

Meanwhile, Denmark had managed to catch Norway in perfect bridal fashion. He was laughing really hard.

"Whoa Norge! You better think before trying to do something that stupid again!" he cried, laughing. Norway looked away, blushing intensely. "But seriously," Denmark continued, more seriously as he set Norway down on the sand. "You could have hurt yourself, and I probably won't be around each time you try some crazy stunt." He finished. Norway looked at him, willing himself to scoff and leave, but rather, he hugged Denmark.

"Please do."

~^^"~

Iceland watched all of this unfold from his spot on the sand. He sighed and let his head fall to the ground.

"Such idiots."

**A/N: I don't know how cartwheels work, so if anything seems off, I apologize. And in case you're wondering, this is what happens when you ask your friend what you should write a fanfiction about. We exchanged ideas. Yep. She said cartwheels on the beach, and I was like, "really, that's hilarious." SO HERE YOU GO. If you wanna review, go ahead. Reviews are nice.**


End file.
